Book
Books were items with pages. Appearances * A Recipe for Death * Attack of the Clones * The Hidden Enemy * Holocron Heist * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook * Lightsaber Lost * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * So Much More * TK-462 * Most Wanted (Mentioned Only) * Most Wanted (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo: Expanded Edition audiobook * Thrawn * Thrawn (audiobook) * Rise of the Rebels (Mentioned Only) * Art Attack (Mentioned Only) * Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger * The Rebellion Begins * The fake Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * The Second Chance * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (audiobook) * Thrawn: Treason (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Treason audiobook (Mentioned Only) * The Sand Will Provide * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! audiobook * Guardians of the Whills (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * Inferno Squad (audiobook) * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V * Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Vader - Dark Visions 1 (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Twilight Company (Mentioned Only) * Twilight Company (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Blade Squadron (Mentioned Only) * The Levers of Power (Mentioned Only) * Alphabet Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Alphabet Squadron audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * Empire's End (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Force Collector * Force Collector (audiobook) * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition audiobook * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi junior novel (audiobook) * The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * Rey's Journey * The Last Jedi, Part I * The Last Jedi, Part IV * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III * Resistance Reborn * Resistance Reborn (audiobook) * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire * Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire audiobook * Tales from Wild Space: The Journey (Appear in flashback) Sources * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Admiral Wullf Yularen in the Databank * AZI-3 in the Databank